Four Kisses and a Goodbye
by nevergoingtofigurethisout
Summary: Alex is working in the sub shop when a beautiful brunnette strolls in and introduces herself simply as Mitchie. This mystery girl knows how to play Alex's game. She steals a kiss, and gives a goodbye. How much of this can Alex's heart take? And why is this girl even doing this in the first place? Threeshot (For my princess)
1. Chapter 1

**First day: **

Rain pelted the windows of the sub shop. The light tapping of the droplets was rythmatic, and I almost found myself falling asleep. No one was around to bug, and I was in charge. Sure, being the family wizard had perks, but on some days I missed the old days, when I was allowed to put the world in jepordy, fix it with Justin's help, and get out of it with a hug and an apology.

Max, who was supposed to be helping me, had decided that since he was going to take over this business someday, was concocting some experiment to make the best sub sandwhich. I offered to help with magic, but he said he didn't want any help.

So now I was sitting at one of the chairs, my head on the table and my hair splayed everywhere. All of a sudden, I heard the door open and shut.

"Hello?" A voice said from the entrance .

I got up and patted my hair back in place and turned to see a very pretty girl who looked about my age, drenched from head to toes.

She noticed me aroudn the same time I saw her. She smiled and walked up to me. "Hi. I'm Mitche Torres. I'm new here. "

"Um, hello. I'm Alex." I shook her outstretched hand with my thumb and poiner finger as if it was contaminated. "Didn't you know that walking in the rain gets you wet?"

She blushed. "I know... But I like walking in the rain."

This girl was so, what's the word, cliche. "Okay then, anyways, can I interest you in a sandwhich? You kind of interrupted me..."

"Doing what?"

"Nothing. I need to do nothing every once and a while, you know."

"Oh. Well... what sandwhiches do you serve here?" Mitchie tilted her head.

"Here's the menu." I shoved the slip of paper in her hands and went around the counter to the back, where Max was staring at a pot with his famous thinking face on.

"Max...?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Alex, shush! I need to concentrate!" He exclaimed.

"On what?" A quick look in the pot and I didn't want to know. Thank God I don't eat at this restaurant. That was just nasty.

"My new recipe!" He said, still staring at it.

"Okay, well there's a customer in the front I think you should serve for me."

"Why? Is it really that busy out there."

"No, I just don't feel like..."

"Not now, Alex." He waved his hand airily, as if I were some pesky insect flying around his head and buzzing in his face.

"Okay, okay. I'll go." Darn, looks like I wasn't going to get any help from him. I glanced over, and I saw Mitchie looking at me. Something was... off about her expression. It didn't meet the personality she was portraying.

I walked back to the girl. She was staring at the design on the corner of our menu's, apparently facinated.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, are you ready to order?"

"Not yet. Wait... I'll have a sandwhich."

"How original."

"Aren't you going to ask me what kind?" A smile played on her lips. What game was this girl playing?

"Okay, sure. What kind of sandwhich?"

"The kind you eat!" She slapped her knee and went into hysterical fits of laughter. Okay, this girl just went from the shy, quiet type to the crazy, loud type.

"Um... I'll get that for you." I made a beeline for the kitchen. The sooner I got this wacko out of the restaraunt the better.

I hadn't even made it halfway before she called out for me to stop. Reluctantly, I turned. "Yes?"

"I don't really want a sandwhich." She got up from the table and started coming towards me.

"Um... okay... I guess I'll just get you a soda then." I backed up, keeping her at a safe distance.

My back hit the counter, but she kept coming. "I don't want any soda."

She was so close I could feel her breath mingling with mine. Her huge brown eyes stared back into mine. A smile twisted her lips.

"What do you want, then?" I think she was stealing all my oxygen, I couldn't catch any breath.

She leaned in impossilby closer, till her lips were only a hair away from mine. I felt the urge to...to kiss her. "You."

That did it. I leaned up, and captured her mouth into a siring kiss. She just laughed into my lips, and then returned the kiss.

Suprisingly, she was the one who pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and her dripping wet hair was a little more frizzy than it had been.

It took me one second to realize what I had just did. I kissed a girl...

"Oh, bleck!" I started wiping at my mouth. "Bleck, bleck, bleck!"

Half of her mouth twerked up, as if she was amused about my response.

"Goodbye!" She waved, walked to the doors then left. Left!

I stared at the doors, where she had disappeared. What the heck? Had I been dreaming?

I stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets, and felt a slip of paper. It had a phone number on it, and a little heart with the word Mitchie in it.

Nope. Not a dream.

I was completely shell-shocked. How did that happen? What would my family say if they knew?

Something exploded in the direction where Max was. I rolled my eyes, sighed, and got out my wand. Maybe I was still dreaming...

**Second day: **

The rain had finally cleared, and I was reading a magazine at one of the tables. There were a couple customers scattered around the sub shop, but otherwise, I was pretty okay withe amount of people I had to serve. Now that I'm the family wizard, I don't really have to help out at the sub shop, but something about this place reminds me of the good old days, back when we were all wizards and had all those adventures I made Justin fix. Good times.

The door opened again, and I looked up lazily, sad I had to get off my butt and serve another customer. It was that girl, Mitchie. She... came back?!  
I felt my eyes get wide.

"Hello." She said, a blush tinting her cheeks at my stare. What the heck? What happened to her 'take control, diva' attitude?

"Um... hi." My greeting came out as a high pitched squeak.

She held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Mitchie. It's nice to meet you... what's your name?

I just gaped. Didn't she remember yesterday? "You know my name!"

"Um, no." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else."

Maybe it all had been a dream...

I shook my head to clear it and led her to the same spot she had sat yesterday. "Alright. What will it be?"

"A sandwhich." Her brown eyes twinkled.

"What kind?"

"Hopefully a good kind. I don't much like bad witches." She slapped her knee and went into fits of hysterical laughter.

Déjà vu much? The only difference was the joke was even worse than yesterday's.

"Anything else?" Maybe if I switched it up...

"Red ruby slippers would be nice too."

"Can I ask you to leave? We don't serve crazy people." I backed away from her table. Just like yesterday.

"There's only one thing I'm crazy for." She got up out of her chair slowly, and started prowling towards me like a cat.

"W...What?" I stuttered. Darn, my back hit the counter.

"You."

She silenced me with a kiss. Not again...

We stayed like that for even longer than last time. My eyes were closed, and I hate to say this, but _dang _she was a good kisser.

"Goodbye!" She pulled her mouth from mine, waved, and just walked out. Just like yesterday.

Oh my gosh, what was going on?

**Third day: **

Today was another dead day. We had _no _business, like, none. This time, I was alone. Everyone else was going about doing important things, like _not _running the sub shop. But like I said before, this place was kind of like my thinking place now. And that girl Mitchie had given me a lot to think about.

For the first time that day, the sub shop's door's swung open. The cold air from oustide rushed in.

Whoever it was tapped me on the shoulder and cleared their throat, as if making sure I knew they were there. I looked up, totally annoyed.

Instead of complaining, I gasped. It was... it was... _not her again! _

"Hi!" She held out her hand. "I'm Mitchie!"

This time, I didn't bother shaking her hand. I just stood there, hands hanging limply from my sides.

"Um... aren't you going to introduce yourself to me?" Mitchie tilted her head in the cutest way... wait. Did I just call another girl... _cute_? As in, she was attractive to me?!

"Uh..duh..." I managed.

"Really?" She nodded as if she understood me. "That's very interesting. But I'm afraid I'm going to need a table." She plopped down at the table she'd sat in yesterday and the day before.

Somehow I got out a menu and handed it to her. But, like always, I never made it to the kitchen.

"Excuse me!" She called out. "I'm ready to order."

I gritted my teeth and turned back, trying to smile. I'm pretty sure it just looked like I was baring my teeth at her. Real attractive, Alex...

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"Can I get a sandwhich?"

I sighed through my nose. "What type of sandwhich?"

"Well, I'm kind of into funny ones, with cute smiles." She winked at me, and I hated the pink that spread across my cheeks. Then, like every time, she slapped her knee and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Sorry, we don't serve sandwhich's with personality types." I said, struggling to keep a straight face. "Can I interest you in the turkey..."

"Yes." She was getting up. Oh no. "You can interest me. In fact, you interest me a lot."

"But what do you want?" I was getting desperate, backing away from her until the familiar countertop stopped me from escape.

"You."

I was expecting the kiss this time. No way was I going to let myself be suprised when this had already come twice. I was starting to really enjoy these kisses. Was that bad?  
No, my heart said.

Yes! my logic screamed.

Eh, who cared right now. All that cared was her lips were on mine, and I was in heaven.

The she pulled back, waved, and walked out.

**Fourth day: **

I was hiding behind the kitchen counter. _Hiding_. It was almost one o' clock. I've noticed that's the time she always shows up. Exactly one o' clock.

"5...4...3...2...1..." I mumbled under my breath.

The doors swung open, and there she was, in all her glory. The other customers didn't seem to care, but my eyes popped open and my stomach lurched.

She waltzed to her table, (that's what I had dubbed it) and sat down. She pulled a menu out of her pocket and started looking at it.

Wait, she had one of our menus? She must have took it when she left one of the days.

My lips tingled just looking at her.

Mitchie looked up as I approached. She opened her mouth, ready to introduce herself again, but I was one step ahead.

I put a finger to her lips, silencing her.

Her eyebrows shot up, but she didn't say anything.

I leaned down so my words would tickle her ear. "Let's just skip the pleasantries, shall we?"

With that, I kissed _her._ No more déjà vu for me.

She was suprised, I could tell because it took a while for her to try to take control. Of course she succeeded, but I was satisfied.

Somehow, the customers were too involved in their sandwhiches to see the waitress making out with another girl. Thank goodness.

I only pulled away when I was gasping for air. Her eyes were shining.

"Thank you." She whispered. Then, like ever day after we kiss, she got up to leave.

"Wait." I grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving.

"I need to go." She tried to escape my grasp.

"You can wait a couple minutes. First, I need to know. Why?" I didn't need to specify what I was asking about. She knew.

"I...I..." What the heck... are those tears in her eyes?

They were, and now they were overflowing, and she was sobbing.

Of course _now _the other customers notice.

"What?" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her back and forth. I know it seems cruel, but I needed answers.

"I told myself I would be kissed at least three times before I... before I died." She gasped through her tears.

"But... you have your whole life ahead of you!"

"No... I don't..."

"What?!" Did she have some kind of sick disease or something? Was it contagious?

"I don't want to live anymore. Music is my life, but that's it. It's all I have, and it's not enough. So I'm giving up."

"Wait, you're going to commit suicide?" I lowered my voice to a frantic whisper.

She nodded, wiped her tears, and yanked away from my grasp. Before I could do anything, she was running out, into the outside world.

I just stared.

**Fifth day: **

So here I am. I put the closed sign up so no customers would come, the flipped it open at five minutes to one.

I'm sitting here, at her table, staring at the doors. Waiting. Waiting.

One o'clock. Two o'clock. Three o'clock. Four o'clock.

It was clear she wasn't coming.

**Sixth day: **

I got literally no sleep last night. My mouth was in a permanent frown, and no matter how hard I tried to smile, I knew only a kiss would satisfy me. A kiss from her.

It's exactly one o' clock now. I'm standing by the door, ready to meet her. Ready to learn more about this mysterious girl who somehow stole my heart with kisses and _really _lame puns.

The hours are passing, and I'm just sitting here, waiting. Dark has fallen, and everyone's asleep. But I will wait.

**Seventh day: **

Today I _need _to see her. My heart is aching every second I don't see her beautiful face; feel her lips against mine.

The clock says three minutes till one. My heart says three minutes till relief.

Fate says three minutes till disappiontment.

**Eighth day: **

Well, I found out what happened to Mitchie.

I was scanning through the newspaper this morning, and saw her obituary. Turns out she took some pills. A lot of pills.

Her last name was Torres, and she was my age. Her face looked up at me from the print, and I could see her at her table, winking at me. Then I was crying, and everyone was asking what was wrong and why I was crying.

I was crying because the girl I had known the least about, I had given the most to. And all those pieces of me I had carelessly given away? They had died with her.

Something about that girl had caught my attention, and the more I thought about it, the closer I came to a realization. Then, I had it.

She said she had wanted to be kissed three times before she died.

She had kissed me four times.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thirteenth day:**

I was completely miserable. No one in my family understood, because I couldn't exactly tell them what was wrong. Today I had begged to be let off shift, but seens how everyone was _so _busy, I was stuck working here again.

Ever since the day I found out she was dead, the sub shop had been demoted from my thinking place to my personal hell. Everytime I looked out over the restaraunt and saw her table, my heart gave another painful pang. This was awful. No, this was worse than awful. This was _tragic. _

The customers hadn't noticed my dimsal attitude, probably because I used to always look miserable working. Well, either they didn't notice or the didn't care. And for some weird reason, that hurt.

Did I mention that I hated this time of day? It was twelve thirty, but anywhere near one o' clock and I was miserable. Well, I guess miserable was my normal nowadays. I'll never be the same.

How did this even happen? I mean, sure, she was beautiful and, I admit, kind of funny, but I didn't even really know this girl. I didn't know her at all.

I had put the chairs up on her table, and whenever someone tried to sit there I made sure they didn't make the same mistake twice. That was _her _place. And I knew it was pointless and stupid, but I would keep it unoccupied till...till... till she came back.

"Excuse me." Someone called. "Can I get a refill?"

_Sure. _I thought. _Can you refill my heart? It's empty. _

I grabbed the cup the woman held out and did as she asked. When would this aching end?

Okay, so I had only known her four days. But man, we had _bonded_. I don't know how, but we just... we just did. The hours dragged by, until it was finally closing time.

The sub shop was empty, and I started wiping down the tables. My family would probably come back late, like every night. I would here them stomping in, talking, while I lay there, wide awake in bed.

I was distracted from my thoughts by a scraping sound from behind me.

My wand was out and ready in two seconds flat. I turned around. That's strange. No one's there.

Warily, I turned back to the countertop and continued to wipe.

The noise came again.

This time, I wasn't going to play any games. I whipped around and stalked around the sub shop in long strides, looking everywhere. Was this Max playing a trick on me?

"Hello? That's not funny Max." I called out. No answer.

Okay, if it was Max, I would've heard some giggling or loud breathing by now. That meant there was a strange person in the sub shop. No one, and I repeat no one, messes with my personal hell. Not. Even. Me.

"I'm warning you, I'm armed." I kept the waver out of my voice.

Another sound.

I turned. That's strange, the chairs to Mitchie's table were down. Had I took them down when I wiped all the tables down? I don't think so. I can barely go past it without having to stifle tears.

"Alex."

I did a little one eighty. It was...it was... Mitchie? That's it. I am hallucinating. Maybe I need counceling.

She was just sitting there, in her chair, as if nothing had happened. Her brown eyes were bright, she was wearing a simple grey gown, her hair was perfect, and her smile was all that I needed before I broke down.

I was sobbing, on hands and knees, just letting the tears flow. Why did she have to haunt me? Wasn't it enough that she had ripped out my heart?

"Alex." She said again.

"Just...just go away..." I managed finally.

"_Alex_." She was being insistent that I look at her? Fine. I would look at her. I hope she knew it was killing me to just hear her voice. I hope she knew it was killing me to just look at her. Maybe then she could see the damage she had done.

I let my gaze meet hers. Her eyes were dry. Obviously I had meant nothing to her.

"I can't stay." She whispered.

"You aren't even here." I replied back.

"I'm not. You're right. But my soul is here."

"What?" I blinked.

"My soul. I have brought my soul back here. To say goodbye."

"Goodbye? You came back to say goodbye? And how is that even possible?"

She sighed. "Look, it's hard to explain."

"I have time." I got up, wiped my tears, and sat in the chair across from her. "Explain."

Mitchie raised her eyes to the ceiling, as if considering it, then lowered her gaze to mine. "Alright. I'll explain."

She placed her hands on the tabe and intertwined her fingers. "After I died, I went to a...strange...place. I was told I had lived a good life, but since I had murdered myself, I would be sent to...Hell."

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything.

"So I went to another place. Oh, Alex, I can't, I don't want to describe that horrible..." She shivered. "But anyways, I was directed to a very large, evil looking being. He told me I had lived too good of a life to be sent to Hell."

This time I had to interrupt. "So you weren't able to get into Heaven _or _Hell?"

She nodded. "Then I was sent back up to the other place, where I argued with the person who had told me I had to go to Hell. They talked with the creepy thing from Hell after that, and they started arguing with it. Finally, both of them turned to me and told me I would have to do something badly good to return to Earth as a living being."

I wasn't believing a word of it.

"I blacked out or something after that, and I woke up back in my house. I went to the door to open it, but I just passed right through."

I looked at her hands. They seemed pretty firmly on the tabletop. "Then how are you not going through everything right now?"

"I've figured out how to direct my energy into certain places. Sure, my hands, my butt, and my feet aren't going through anything, but if I try to put my head on the table..." She leaned forwards and her head passed right through. I wasn't that creeped out, I had talked to ghosts before.

"So...what now?"

Mitchie looked up at me, an idea brightening her face. "I came to a realization just now."

"What's that?"

"I can figure out a way to keep myself on Earth."

"But I thougth you didn't want to be on Earth anymore?"

"Yes, I didn't. But now... meeting you has given me a reason to keep living."

We stayed silent, until I asked the question I had been wondering earlier. "Why weren't you crying earlier when I was so broken up?"

"Souls can't cry. We just have this awful pent up feeling inside of us that we can't let out, and it just grows and grows till it's like a painful bubble we can't pop. That's one of the many things that are terrible about Hell. You can't even cry."

I shivered. Scary. "So... about that idea..."

"Ah, yes. What do you think is the most badly good thing you have ever done?"

I ducked my head, cheeks pink, then admitted, "kissing you."

"So what do you think we have to do, Alex?"

Her finger pushed my chin up, and she leaned over, no through, the table until her lips were touching mine.

I felt an electric shock zap through my bloodstream, heating up my insides and making me feel all tingly. At first, I thought it was just the kiss. Then she pulled back, eyes wide.

Her dress turned from white, to black, then back to white, and back again. She cried out, but I couldn't hear the sound. There was a blinding light, and when I looked back, she was sitting there, stunned, in normal clothes. One headphone was in her right ear, and when she reached into her pocket, she pulled out an Iphone, which was playing music.

"Come back when you're ready to be judged." Two voices huffed from above us. One was a kind of growling hiss, the other was almost like a song. A happy song. A song I wanted to listen to for eternity.

"Alex." Mitchie touched my hand, and I was shocked back into reality. "I'm a person again. I'm... I'm not a soul!"

I smiled, then grinned, then laughed. We both got up out of our chairs and then I was hugging her, nose buried in her sweet smelling hair and my mouth whispering comforts into her ear. She was crying, I could feel that. But who wouldn't be. Now I was happy.

I had found my true love, in exchange for four kisses and a goodbye.


End file.
